


急诊室故事

by shuangyeer



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuangyeer/pseuds/shuangyeer
Summary: 某日主治医生Charles发现新来的首席医生上级是大学时的旧情人本章1-9
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	急诊室故事

“21岁女性右下腹刀伤！”凌晨一点的急诊科依旧灯火通明，“Charles！来看这个！”

“34岁男性头部受创脉搏正常！安排脑CT！”Charles一边跑着一边回头喊。

“打斗刀伤，病人的父亲在外面他想跟你谈谈，”Emma语速飞快，“如果你不想让他进来的话你得出去。”

“OK…你能搞定吧！”他拍拍金发女人的肩膀，“伤口看起来很深，我去叫Hank。”

Emma还穿着手术服，她拉过另外一个正在洗手的男人指了指不停忙活的方向。

“你好，你就是患者的家属吗？”Charles抬头深呼吸。

“是的我是，我女儿她还活着吗？”

“是的，目前她没有生命危险。”Charles环顾四周，发现这分散地站着三个高大的保镖，“不过我需要确定他们有没有带枪。”他指了指这位父亲的身后。

“哦是的！但他们有持枪证！”他摊开手。

“但在这里他们无权持枪，先生。”Charles拿过刚送到他手上的片子。

这时一个男人气喘吁吁地跑进来，三个保镖立刻掏出手枪对准他，一下子女人的尖叫声让整个大厅都混乱起来。

“蹲下！抱头蹲下！所有人！”Charles喊起来。

“伯父我没带任何武器！”年轻男人掀起衣服，“她怎么样！”

“你不准提她！”那位父亲吼起来。

Charles突然站到他们两个中间，左手推着年轻人的胸部，右手对持枪的人做出停止的手势。

“够了！”Charles看着他说，“你想让我救你女儿，那就让他们把枪放下，然后出去！”

中年男人犹豫了一下随即抬手说：“所有人出去！”

“他们不知道那是碧翠丝！如果知道他们绝对不会动手的！”年轻男人对他喊。

“有什么发现吗！”Charles看向显示屏。

“该死的！”Emma看了一眼他，“肝肾间隙出血，怀疑严重撕裂伤。”

“再测一次血压！”Charles一边检查碧翠丝的伤口一边说，“背部还有两处伤，帮她翻过来！1，2，3！”

“血红蛋白及红细胞比容结果出来了！”Hank在另外一边说，“血红蛋白9！红细胞压积20！血压92/60！”

“又发现一出射出伤！带她上楼平扫！”Emma检查完她的后背抬头喊。

“怎么样？”Raven拿着一杯咖啡在护士站碰见需要喘口气的Charles，他们兄妹一同读了医学专业，不同的是普通外科与神经外科区别的。

“你们普通外科的活都叫我干了，”Charles拿过她喝了一半的咖啡喝了一大口，“我的病人怎么样？”

“哦！你真讨厌！”Raven看着他手里自己的咖啡，“晚上查房的时候那个11床的病人说头疼，我给他用了点药。”

“听说明天咱们医院要来一位主席医生，”他抬头看了看表，“神经外科的。”

“我听说了，从华盛顿挖来的。”Raven靠在护士站的台子上看着刚刚推进中央抢救区的担架，“听说是董事长的儿子。”

“我们是大医院嘛。”Charles倒了倒剩下的几滴咖啡，随手把它扔进垃圾桶，“安排手术了吗？”

“2号手术室。”Hank拿着记录板出现在Charles右边，在看到Raven他不好意思地抬手打了招呼。

“怎么换了？不是1号吗？”Charles正往更衣间走去，闻言停下脚步。

“呃…”Hank推了推眼镜，“本来明天来的Lensherr首席医生提前来了，路上遇到一名患者。”

Raven撇了撇嘴说：“怎么会有这么狗血的事？”

“据我所知…呃，”Hank结巴了一下，“一小时前他从直升机下来的时候还随身携带插管。”

Charles站在更衣间自己的柜子前看着那一小块镜子，刚刚被摘下来的听诊器放在那儿，他弯下腰换上手术服，把头发抓成一个小揪揪塞进手术帽里——他该剪头发了。

然后他坐在空无一人的长椅上低头活动着手指，一边活动一边想刚刚Hank说的那个新来的首席医生。

怎么说呢，这个名字好像在哪听过。他摇了摇头，站起来向手术室走去。

“推进重症监护室，”做完手术的Charles解开口罩向外走，“谁是家属？”

“他怎么样？”早已等候多时的女人站起来。

“手术很成功，剩下的等病人醒来再看。”Charles别过道谢的家属，一个人往电梯走去。

“呼————”终于脱离急诊室的吵闹，他如释重负地趴在医院天台的栏杆上，呼吸着纽约凌晨五点半的不算新鲜的空气。

天亮起来了，他低头看看表脱力地垂下胳膊。夜班真不好啊…下次不帮Howard顶班了，自己在这里累死累活，他倒好，不知道跑到哪里风流去了。

“我记得医院规定是不能穿着手术服乱跑的吧？”突然一个男人的声音从他身后穿来。

Charles吓了一跳，手机都差点掉下去，他连忙回头看到底是谁这么讨厌。

怎么是他！？

令他震惊的是，他太熟悉这个男人了。

男人一步步向他走过来，身上的白大褂在日出的光里看着格外温暖，Charles却瞪着眼睛反应不过来地盯着他靠近。

“Erik Lensherr，”男人笑着伸出手，“新来的首席医生。”

Charles迟疑着伸出手握住男人的手，男人握得很紧，朝霞照在他的脸上，蓝眼睛里被镀一点橘红，不算温暖的风把他本就凌乱的头发掀起来扫过额头。

他抬头看着男人张了张嘴想介绍自己，但Erik先他一步开了口。

“一起吃个早饭吗？”他微微低下头，“Charles？”

二

他们坐在医院对面医院对面一家意大利人开的餐馆门口的椅子上，Erik点了一杯浓缩，一下一下切着盘子里的食物。

“你怎么会来这所医院？”Charles笑了两声问。

“应该我问你这个问题才对，”Erik笑着抬头放下刀叉，“这是我父亲的医院。”

纽约的早上六点半，这座城市正在醒来，它庞大的机器逐渐运转起来，不时有人从他们身边走过，三月底的早晨是散去的晨雾和未开的花苞，这家餐厅外面挂着几个花盒，里面稀稀疏疏的草本植物是这片离死亡旁边的地方上唯一的绿色了。

“这…这样啊？”Charles尴尬地笑起来，他喝了一口热可可，那太烫了，他艰难地把热可可咽下去，重新抬起头看着Erik。

“你为什么来这所医院？”Erik饶有趣味地看着他，“我记得大学时期你是想去战地支援的。”

“实际上我是从非洲回来的，”Charles窘迫地放下热可可，“但后来发现我并不能做出什么贡献。”

“看来是我自作多情了，”他对面的男人看着他笑起来。

Charles承认Erik确实很帅，但是他现在已经不是方面那个游戏花丛的男孩了，他忽闪着蓝眼睛，红着脸拿起他的早餐，刚咬下那块稍微有点糊的培根他口袋里的手机就响了起来。

“是急诊的电话，”他抬眼看了Erik一眼，“怎么了？”

“三十五多岁女性无意识！头部受创骨盆骨折，生命体征正在下降！岁电话那头是Emma的声音。

“OK我马上到！”Charles抓起手机，Erik迅速起身和他一起往医院跑。

“把首席医生也带回来，”Emma一边切开患者小腹，“填充物！”

Charles抬头看了一眼一边跑一边穿上外套的Erik小声说，“呃…是的他在我前面。”

Emma在那边愣了一下，随即让护士抽走了她用脸和肩膀夹着的手机。

她挑眉摇了下头呼了口气，把填充物按压在出血点。

“怎么了？”Hank抬头透过眼镜看了眼她。

“他们真的在一起喝咖啡。”Emma抽出手给患者肚子上的口子盖上手术布抬起头说，“告诉他们我们现在要上楼做手术！”

“什么情况！”Charles气喘吁吁地跑进中央抢救区，扶着滴滴响的仪器。

“看来你需要多做点有氧了。积水严重，”Hank把片子调出来，“普通外科已经在上面做手术了，我们一个小时后做手术…”他突然看到了Charles身后的男人。

“Erik Lensherr，”他伸出手，“昨天太匆忙没来得及介绍。”

“Hank，”他看了一眼假装认真看片子的Charles，犹豫了一下和他握手，“Hank McCoy。”

中央抢救区的玻璃门被打开，“22岁女性被发现时强直性痉挛肌肉注射5毫升安定后无反应！”外面又推进来一辆车，“血氧饱和在下降。”

“静脉注射两针劳拉西泮500毫升开浦兰，”Raven握住她的手臂，“做血常规查生化。”

“嘿！你在这干什么呢？”她抬头看见自己的哥哥站在那儿装一个又聋又瞎的哑巴，“等下有一场你的手术，Emma那边快要提前结束了。”

“呃…我现在去换衣服！”Charles飞一样地逃离这里。

“你身后那个人看起来很眼熟啊，”她低下头将注射器推进病人的血管，“ah？”

“他…哦！他是新来的首席医生！”Charles努力笑着把Erik介绍一下。

“他看起来很像你大学时期的某个对象啊！”Raven看了他们一眼拔出针头，突然她停顿了一下，像是想到什么难以置信的事情一样皱起了眉毛。

“Erik Lensherr？”Raven不敢相信地看着他。

“正是。”Erik回头看着她，又看了看表情凝固的Charles。

“那我记性还挺好的。”Raven摇摇头拿出另外一个注射器。

“你们认识？”Hank从心跳监测的仪器后面抬起头来。

“还是拜Charles所赐呢。”Raven举起双手。

“好久不见，你怎么样？”Emma手术帽都没来得及摘，向他们走过来。

“不错，你怎么样？”Erik跟她拥抱了一下问。

“上周刚离婚，”Emma笑着摘下手套，“我这辈子都不需要男人了。”

“我们有好几年没见了。”Erik说。

“是啊，好几年了。”Emma看了一眼试图溜走的Charles，“等下的手术要首席医生来做，Erik？”

“那我得挑个助手啊，”Erik笑起来，“你觉得怎么样？Charles？”

“呃…我？”Charles回过头看着他们。

女人意味深长地看着Charles拍了拍Erik的肩膀，然后戴上另外一副手套往那边的病人走去。

当他们一起站在堪称昏暗的更衣间里时，Charles才真正意识到什么叫说不出话来。

Erik把西装外套搭在手臂上，“你在哪排柜子？”

虽然Charles并不排斥他和自己用同一排的储物柜，但用他旁边那个也未免太过亲密了吧！他把自己挡在柜子门这边，偷偷地从柜门没挡住的地方的看Erik的腿以下部分，他穿了一双德比鞋，小腿很修长，西裤上有细微的褶皱。

“你那有挂钩吗？”Erik突然从门后面探出头，他的绿眼睛反射了一点光，“我没有办法放领带。”

当Charles看着他们两个的领带一起挂在柜子里的时候，一种奇妙的感觉袭击了他，年轻的精神外科医生没控制住自己的大脑，他突然想象到如果这条领带放在自己家里——或者自己的放在Erik家里，和他们其他的领带放在一起。

听起来还不错！Charles撅了撅嘴。但随后他就被自己的想法吓了一跳，一下子没拿住他的帽子，眼看着手术帽就要掉在地上，突然一只手接住了他浅蓝色的手术帽。

“你想什么呢？”Erik的直起身看着Charles，一只手拿着他的手术帽，另外一只手关上隔开他们的储物柜门。

“我…”Charles讪笑了两声，他可不想让自己的幻想对象知道他在脑补他们的同居生活，“…谢谢。”

在手术前的十分钟，Charles在更衣间昏暗的灯光下发现久别重逢的一夜情对象，在接住他即将掉到地上的手术帽的同时，并没有穿上衣。

Charles并没有接过Erik手中他的手术帽，而是被美好的肉体吸引挪不开眼睛了。他的目光被Erik美好的腹直肌和腹横肌抓住半分都移不开了。

“你还好吗？”Erik发现Charles的出神，抬手在他眼前晃了晃手。

“啊！我…没事！”Charles快速地抓过自己的手术帽，假装自己什么都没看，迅速地把脸埋进柜子里看着小镜子里自己微长的卷发。  
他不知道的，在他把自己红红的耳尖藏进手术帽的时候，旁边他看不到表情的Erik，偷偷笑了起来。

手术室里麻醉完毕的患者趴在手术台上，嘴里的氧气罩用胶布贴住。Erik举着双手走进来，护士给他系上口罩，然后给他身后的Charles戴上手套。

手术进行到一半时，Erik触碰到需要缝合的椎体组织时突然喷出许多血，全部喷到了他的手术服和口罩上。一瞬间监测仪器突然响起来，Charles抬头看着Erik从手术帽和口罩里露出来的专注的灰绿色眼睛。

“吸这边。”Erik目不转睛地盯着放大器下的人体组织。

“血压在下降。”监控仪器的护士回头说。

Charles回头看了一眼仪器，心跳降低到54，还在不停往下降。

“好了。”Erik说，他抬起头看了一眼Charle露出的蓝眼睛。

Charles简直不能相信就这么解决了。

“缝合吧。”Erik抬起满是血的双手，“持针器。”

“椎骨动脉损伤，是脑梗死吗？”Charles抬起头看着他。

“不要轻易判断，”Erik看了他一眼，“等手术结束后去拍angiography（血管造影）。”

“这个动脉可以避开非显性状态*。”Erik接着说。

紧接着他缝合了破裂的组织，Charles意识到，自己要做到像Erik这么熟练且稳定地精细缝合动脉组织，还需要很长时间的磨炼。那简直堪称完美！

仪器短促地滴滴响起来，Charles抬头看着那个数据。

“血压又下降了！”他皱起眉头看着Erik。

“有在挤血吗？”Erik头也没抬，他拿起放在旁边的钢钉打了进去。

“你来收尾吧。”Erik把工具放在旁边的托盘里举起双手看着他。

“我？”Charles惊讶地睁大了他露在外面的蓝眼睛。

男人回头看了他一眼，Charles觉得他的嘴藏在口罩下面笑了起来。

“缝的很漂亮嘛。”Erik突然出现在聚精会神的Charles后面。

正专心致志拿着针的Charles没理他，但在心里悄悄地得意起来，以至于不小心让自己笑了起来。

Charles坐在椅子上，精疲力尽地看着不怎么乐观的血管造影图像，门被推开了。

“那边直接推进重症监护室了，生命体征正常，”Hank推了下眼镜，“醒了会给我们打电话的。”

“做得好。”Charles疲惫地点了点头，把头靠在椅背上看着天花板。

“多亏了缝合的椎骨动脉…”Hank话还没说完就被后面进来的人打断了。

“另一边还真能躲啊。”Erik已经脱下了手术服。

“Erik？”Charles噌地从椅子上站起来。

男人看着他笑了一下随即看向站在旁边的Hank。

“呃…那个…”Hank看着Erik的表情转身拿起手机，“我还有事急诊那边挺忙的我先走了。”

办公室只剩下他们两个人，Charles眼睁睁看着关门离去的Hank的背影，心里又绝望又悲伤，还含带了一点点莫名期待的心情。

他发誓，真的就一点点。

“我送你回家吗？”男人抱着手臂向他走近一步低下头笑着说。

好像听起来不容拒绝。

TBC-

*非显性状态：两条椎骨动脉中的非主导动脉。

三

“哇哦！漂亮的的白礼服！”Raven回头看到Emma站在那，“你怎么回来了？”

“我有紧急手术，宝贝。”她亮出手里的红色板子。

“难道不是逃避前夫的婚礼？”她笑着看了她一眼。

“哦——我的宝贝！”她一边走一边笑，“你真该好好控制一下你的小嘴巴！”

中央抢救区现在并不忙碌，所有人都笑起来，Raven转向一边查看数据的Hank，他正在那谨慎地一个一个确认核对。

“16床的病人可以出院了，”Hank抬起头，“你得签一下字。”

“腔静脉分流的那个？”她拿起一杯咖啡，“给我吧。”

“Charles呢？”她一边签一边问，“他做完手术就不见人了，你见他了吗？”

“他和……呃，”他犹豫着要不要说，“他做完手术在办公室看血管造影…”

“Lensherr呢？”Raven抬头看了他一眼，“他们没在一起吗？”

“他们…他们在一起，我被他从Charles的办公室里赶出来了。”Hank回想起当时的尴尬。

“真不愧是Lensherr，”她耸耸肩说道，“他这个人就是这么讨厌。”

虽然Hank也这么觉得，但他还是不太敢说同意。

Charles坐在Erik的车里，努力保持冷静，回想着刚刚发生的事。

Charles坐在副驾驶上，Erik的车里放着音乐，应该是哪个乐队发行的新歌。突然他的肚子叫了一声。

开着车的男人笑了起来，偏过头看着他：“我知道附近有一家法餐做的很不错。”

“不用了不用了！”Charles红着脸摆摆手，“前面右转就到我家了！”

Charles向来对什么法餐意餐分不太清，他现在一心只想赶紧从他身边逃跑。为什么要跑呢，他自己也说不太清，Erik长得也帅，身材也好，业务能力也强，但Charles一靠近他就有会出现一种不能控制的感觉，他说不上来什么是“不能控制”，这个词太抽象了，好像他不仅不能控制自己的行为，不能控制什么别的奇奇怪怪的心情，还对自己以后的生活失去了控制。

好像会发生很多意外。Charles这么想。但“意外”这个词也很大，词太大了就总是得不到答案，只能有个大概——不是灾祸上的意外，是像不为人知的湖中央被某个有目的的探险者丢了一颗石子——不不不，不是石子，他瞄了一眼开车的那个探险者，Erik这种探险者应该是扔鱼雷吧。

他一直觉得Erik很特别，比任何人都特别。这种印象不是过上几年就能消除的，当Charles还在大学时就这么觉得，他在考试前一天晚上时候在图书馆通宵，Erik坐着长桌的另外一端，不仅坐的挺拔，还戴了一副金丝眼镜，电脑的白光照在他面无表情的脸上。

Charles就这么翻开书不停地瞟着他，好几次Erik发现了他的目光转头来看他，他都立刻坐直身子假装翻几页书，然后等Erik继续对着电脑屏幕时再偷偷抬起眼睛继续看他。

后来他知道Erik在写论文，但那个学期他真的差一点就挂科了，因为那一个晚上他只看了不到半本书，笔记也只总结了一页不到。

“是这吗？”Erik停车转头看着他。

“是的是的！”Charles欣喜若狂地拉开车门。

“不请我进去喝一杯吗？”男人摊开双手，“至少坐一坐也不错。”

Charles希望自己有什么借口能拒绝他，但礼貌待人总是要有的。

下车的时候Charles发现这位首席医生心机地把车停在了这片最后一个车位里。

他饶有趣味地看着一条腿已经踩到地上的Charles，解开了自己的安全带。

“当然！”Charles不想继续回忆大学时期他和Erik的传奇故事了。

凑巧的是——也可以说不凑巧的是，电梯里只有他们两个人，Charles开始后悔自己为什么要买顶层的公寓，还不是因为那个讨厌的中介说顶层空气好。

五月份的白天开始变长，天黑的晚了，Charles在电梯里站的笔直，明明只有他们两个人，Erik依旧离他很近。

只差六厘米吧，Charles偷偷抬起眼睛瞟了一眼Erik。

其实Erik一直看着他，他的双手揣在兜里，他们的身高确实差了十几厘米，这点优势让他得到了许多好处——比如在Charles不知情的情况下光明正大地看着他粉红色的脸和耳朵尖，还可以把他偷偷抬眼看自己的样子也看个全。

Charles怎么也没想到，Erik会用那种似笑非笑的奇怪表情看着自己。

“你脸红什么？”Erik笑着低下头看他。

Charles觉得自己生病了，不然为什么会晕晕乎乎的，脸还发烫，正常的Charles才不会这样，从来都只有他让别人脸红的份。

“叮——”

电梯到的时候仿佛是森林大火终于等来了消防车一样，救了差点窒息的Charles。

更可怕的还在后面，Charles的邻居是一对父子，小男孩很可爱，至少他一直这么觉得，现在这对父子站在电梯门口看着抬头愣神的Charles和微微低头笑着看他的Erik。

“Xavier先生？”那位父亲说，“下午好。”

“啊…你好！要去哪？”Charles连忙出了电梯看看小朋友。

“是你男朋友吗？”小男孩抱着他的皮球抬头看看Charles又看看他身后的男人。

“不……”Charles还没说完，就被Erik打断了。

“你可真聪明，”Erik笑着弯下腰去摸摸小男孩的头，“不是吗？”

寒暄几句末了Erik还回头冲小男孩咧着嘴笑着招了招手。

“你喜欢孩子吗？”Erik从Charles身后问。

“指纹无效。”Charles打不开门了。

为什么要谈到孩子？他们已经到那一步了吗？要收养一个吗？或者两个？男孩还是女孩子？要不要装个儿童房？他现在的房子肯定不行，他得把这套卖了，买一套离学校近的房子才行。Charles已经想好了。男孩叫什么呢？David？Pietro听起来也不错的。女孩子呢？Wanda还是Nina？

第二次指纹无效的机械提醒惊醒了胡思乱想的Charles，他发现自己的手上都是汗，导致指纹都失效了。Charles只好输入了密码——他的生日。

他不知道的是，Erik在他身后，目光越过他的肩膀，记住了他的家门密码。

“需要换鞋吗？”男人把手臂撑在门上。

“我给你拿一双吧，”Charles弯腰打开鞋柜，寻找一双Erik能穿的拖鞋，“可能会有点小。”

Charles躲进了洗手间，拧开水龙头掬了一捧水泼到自己的脸上，他抬头看着镜子里的自己，脸色潮红，头发沾了水粘在额头上，白色的衬衣被水打湿透出胸前皮肤的肉色。

他趁Erik背对着他时准备溜进房间换一件干的衣服，马上走到门口时Erik发现了他。

“这张照片拍的真好，Charles，”Erik不知什么时候把领带松开了，衬衣扣子也解开了两颗，“你怎么了？”

Charles缓慢地转过身抬头看向手里拿着相框走来的Erik，Charle这间公寓只有九十多平，他现在觉得从门口放相框到房间的距离实在是太短了。

“我没什么，”Charles把双手放在胸前抹了抹，但这只能让衬衣的布料更加贴紧他的皮肤而已，“真的。”

Erik带着看起来就来者不善的笑容向他走过来，举起相框站在他对面，“这是什么时候拍的？你看起来很开心。”

“这是…”Charles不太敢说，那是他跟Raven给他找的相亲对象在她的安排下野餐时被迫拍的一张照片，他的好妹妹又把这张照片摆在了他的家里。

“一次野餐，”Charles手足无措地摸摸肚子又摸摸裤子，“Raven帮我拍的。”他无由地庆幸自己只留了自己那一半。

“Charles，你衣服湿了，”Erik并没有继续讨论照片，而是放下手里的相框，抬起另外一只手撑在Charles与房间之间，将他挡在自己身前低头看他湿掉的衣服，“换一件干的吧，不要感冒了。”

Charles不知道要说点什么，但他确实想打喷嚏。Erik身上有一种若有若无的好闻味道，像蛇一样钻进他的鼻腔里。

“我……”Charles支支吾吾地说不出话，这个位置他想去换也换不了。他只好转身向Erik手臂挡着的方向转了转身。

“要我帮你吗？”男人笑着把头歪向他转身的方向。

老天，Charles看着男人灰绿色的眼睛，他怎么逃都逃不掉？

四

Charles终于在把自己烧红前逃出了Erik那个差点要了他小命的臂弯，像受惊的兔子一样飞快钻进自己的房间，迅速关上了门。

虽然这样做不太礼貌，但他真的需要一点空气去调整自己过快的心跳。Charles的脸一直红到脖子根，他甚至能在自己如同擂鼓的心跳声的缝隙里听到靠在门另一面的Erik的呼吸声。

他听见门外的男人转身走开的脚步声，终于放开了自己剧烈的呼吸，转身靠门上仰头大口喘着气，脱力地盯着天花板。

“想吃什么？”突然门被敲了两下，Erik的隔着门板的声音低沉地响在他身后。

“啊——！”真是见鬼了，Charles发誓这是他这二十七年来最狼狈的一天，先是在大学时期一夜情对象的车上肚子叫，然后因为上司跟小孩子开玩笑话紧张的打不开门，再然后是穿着湿透的衣服被Erik按在墙上，而现在是脱了一半的衣服靠在门上被他说了一句话吓得站都站不稳一屁股坐到了地上。还有一件事不得不说——他的上司、大学时期一夜情对象、现在还要给他做饭的，都是同一个Erik。

“你怎么了？”门外的男人听见里面的声响拧上门把手就要开门，但Charles拼了命都不会让他进来的——因为他现在袒胸露乳地坐在地上揉着自己摔疼的屁股。

“我没事我没事！”Charles手忙脚乱地把门重新关上，他怀疑自己后背靠的那一块是Erik手放的地方，不然怎么会隔着门板都在发热。

“你真的没事吗？”Erik的声音听起来还怪着急的，Charles正奇怪他着什么急时男人又说，“你把门打开我帮你。”

“不用不用！真的不用！”Charles连忙站起来把门拉开一条缝笑着假装什么都没发生，看着Erik紧皱眉头的脸他心虚地重新关上了门。

脚步声往厨房走去，Charles长舒一口气瘫倒在床上。胡乱抓起一件长袖T恤走出去。

Erik的袖子挽起来，露出小臂的肌肉线条，右手扶着冰箱的门，左手拿着一瓶红酒——那瓶是02年的基安蒂。

手机突然响起打断Charles的思想，一封邮件发到他的电脑上——刚刚送来的病人是国家射箭运动员，因为手抖已经去了很多家医院都没有结果，刚刚到医院拍了CT  
，安排明天上午Erik的诊疗。

“我这也有一封邮件…你也收到了？”Erik拿着手机转向刚刚打开电脑的Charles。

“好奇怪啊…Hank只发了报告给我，”Charles从头到尾看了好几遍，“但是没有片子。”

“我这里只有片子。”Erik抬起头看向Charles。

不停滑动页面的Charles愣了一下，Hank给他们两个人分别发了报告和CT结果。

“滴滴”Charles的手机和Erik的同时响起来——是Raven分别发了一条同样的信息，“片子看到了吗”“报告看到了吗”

“我就知道是Raven搞得鬼！”Charles把笔记本一合，又羞又气，Raven那个性子肯定要闹的整个医院都知道他和Erik从下班一直到晚上七点多还和他在一起。

但Erik把手机递给Charles，拿起红酒和那块Charles买了好几天一直没空做的牛眼肉往厨房走。

“做完饭我要听你说对这个病案的分析和决定，”Erik解了锁，“是上级布置任务。”

Charles茫然地把片子传到他的电脑上，可是他看了很久都没看进去。电脑上黑白色的CT图变成一个一个字母，胡乱拼成一个句子——看看他的手机。

就看一眼。Charles抿着嘴轻轻拿起Erik的手机，一个声音响起来，“不能偷看别人手机！”另一个声音突然出现反驳他“就看一眼而已！”

一个天使一个魔鬼在Charles脑子里吵起架来，他握着Erik的手机，抬起眼睛看了一眼厨房的方向。

就看一眼！Charles摇摇头把两个吵架的小人赶走，点开了他的通话记录。Erik的备注很详细比如“急诊Raven”“神经外Hank”“普通外Emma”一类官方又明确的备注。

这时一个过于简洁的备注闯入他的眼睛——“Sweet”。这是什么意思？甜心？Charles莫名有点生气又失落，他决定看看这个能被Erik叫甜心的人到底是谁。他思考了很久，Erik没有公开过的女朋友，也许是在华盛顿遇到的？可手上也没有戒指，脖子上没有项链，更别说什么情侣不情侣的了，他浑身上下唯一能勉勉强强说是装饰的也就只有他那块劳力士的手表了。

他想了半天，Erik的手机屏幕暗下来，Charles赶紧阻止手机锁屏，慌忙中点到了拨打“Sweet”的电话。

怎么办！万一是他的女朋友接了怎么办！Charles紧紧抓着他的手机疯狂点了好几下挂断，还是没赶上在拨通前挂断。不过已经很好了，正当他靠在沙发上喘气的时候自己的手机屏幕亮起来震了一下——Erik来电。

Charles难以置信地拿起自己的手机，又拿着Erik的手机点开“Sweet”的信息，比对着那一串熟悉——是他的电话号码。

“牛排好了。”这时Erik端着盘子从厨房里出来，Charles手忙脚乱地把他的手机藏到身后露出一个从善如流的笑容。

“怎么了？”男人的衬衣已经解开了第三颗扣子，露出精壮的胸肌。

“没…没什么！”Charles眨了眨眼睛把双手更加藏起来。

“那你负责把餐桌收拾一下，”Erik指了指餐桌上被主人摆满的乱七八糟的书，“我去开红酒。”

“好的！交给我！”Charles尽量表现出一副什么事都没有的样子，没有发现Erik手机里的“Sweet”就是他自己，没有目光从他的胸肌上移不开，没有脸红没有咽口水…

在Erik意味深长的目光中Charles抱起那一摞书走进房间里，男人走到沙发上拿起自己被胡乱扔下的手机，他低下头解锁后的界面在“Sweet”的通讯页面，看着拨打了一声就被挂断的通话记录，抬起头看着在桌子前把书一本一本放回书架上的Charles，把手机收进裤子的兜里抱着胳膊悄无声息地笑了。

晚餐是Erik做的牛排和速食土豆泥，令Charles难以置信的是，他们两个居然可以就着速冻牛排和两盒速食土豆泥喝了整整两瓶红酒，Charles觉得自己有点酒精上头，餐厅的吊灯让桌子看起来像烛光晚餐，男人坐在对面笑着轻轻回答他的问题，偶尔和他一起爆发出短促的笑声，他们的话题很多，从爬虫肌肉到金瓶梅，从大学无忧的生活到手术帽的颜色。

“你头发该剪了。”男人笑着放下酒吧，伸出手把Charles的头发挽到耳后。

Charles愣住了，刚刚还在聊什么他都已经不记得了，笑容还愣在嘴角，许多光都映进他的蓝眼睛里，房间里的吊灯，窗外的路灯，还有Erik。红酒的颜色都已经从酒杯转移到他脸上和耳朵上了，他肯定是喝多了，Charles一边这样想一边思考刚刚自己的耳尖是不是烫伤了Erik。

五

“有两名车祸创伤患者送进来了！朱迪安德森，二十七岁女性，右膝受损关节外露。”

“OK朱迪深呼吸！你在基诺莎医院的中央抢救区试着放松下来深呼吸！“Raven按住患者不安分的腿，“Hank麻烦给我亚甲蓝，通过皮肤注入关节囊内。“

“丽贝卡...丽贝卡怎么样了？“她大喊着。

“她在这里，我们也正在抢救他。“Raven示意Hank缝合。

“求求你们救救她！“朱迪哭喊起来，”她肚子里有孩子..."

中央抢救区一下子安静下来，“她怀孕22周了！！救救她！！”

————————————————

“丽贝卡约翰逊，29岁头部创伤初步判断颅内出血，叫神经外科和妇产科的人来！快！！“Scott喊起来。

Charles刚结束一台手术，急匆匆跑进中央抢救区，”我得给Erik打个电话。“

Erik在住院层里查看病例，手机在他口袋里震动起来。

“不好意思我接个电话。“他拿出手机看到来电显示的”sweet“转身走出病房，还没等他欣喜一下，那边Charles着急的声音和嘈杂的背景就传进来。

“29岁女性GCS五分，不能确认四肢动力。“

“CT呢？“Erik停下脚步。

“左侧顶叶有80CC出血，好像是动脉血管畸形破了。“他顿了一下，”怀孕22周了。“

Erik深吸一口气：“怀孕22周...我马上下去找你。“

Charles挂断电话深吸一口气，他真的和还在大学时一样，对Erik说“我去找你”没有一点抵抗力。

“是脑出血。“Jean看着CT。

“妇产科的人怎么说？“Erik手放在兜里。

“说胎儿很正常，“Charles抬头看向Erik，“你要做手术吗？”

Erik没有回答，而是把问题抛给Jean：“说一下医学上的建议吧Daniel。“

没想到Daniel拒绝回答，而是抛了回去：”我觉得这是老师要决定的事情，我不是主刀医生。“

“谁问你主刀？我是问你在这种情况最佳选择是什么。“Erik有点不满，“Jean你说。“

“我觉得不应该手术。“Jean摸摸手腕。

“为什么？“Erik身体微微前倾。

“GCS4，脑中线偏离了15毫米，瞳孔也扩张了。“说罢她抬头看向Erik。

首席医师看起来很满意这个回答，他轻轻点了点头，看向Charles：“泽维尔医生呢？“

Charles皱着眉头看着CT：”我觉得做了手术也不会有好转，但在这种情况下，我决定还是要做手术。“

Erik惊异地看向他，：“那是外行的想法，不是作为外科医生的态度。”他别过头不去看Charles，“不做手术。”

Charles表情复杂地看向他，脑海中浮现超声图像里那个小小的未足月的婴儿。

“这种情况做了手术也不会有好转的，只会给患者和家属带来痛苦。“他完就转身向外走去，“叫家属过来吧。”

Charles有点气愤地深吸一口气，眨眨眼跟了出去。

“Dr.Lensherr，这是患者丽贝卡约翰逊的丈夫。“Hank带来了眼眶红肿的男人，Charles认出他就是那会在急诊室门口痛苦抽泣的男人，看起来不过才三十出头。

Erik深吸一口气，看向他：“很遗憾，患者伤得太重了，好转的可能性很低。”

男人张了张嘴，最后艰难地问：“可能性低不代表完全没有可能吧？”Charles看出他很努力在忍着眼泪，”是不是有小小的希望？那做手术不就好了吗？“

“不会做手术的。“

“为什么？“男人痛苦地看着他。

“做了手术也不会有好转的。“他停顿了一下，Charles发现如果换做自己，是绝对说不出这样的话的。“很抱歉，也不能保证胎儿的生命。

男人的呼吸好像停滞了，他张着嘴说不出话。Charles心里也很难过，那个胎儿发育的很好，如果生下来，是个很健康的孩子。

“我们在一起三年了医生！下周才要办婚礼，你不知道她有多高兴！今天不能变成葬礼啊！“

“我知道你很难过，但为了患者和胎儿请接受现实。“Erik继续说，“对不起，从医学上考虑，这是最好的选择。”

“求求你...“后面并没说完，男人蹲下哭了起来。

离开重症区后，他们一前一后地走着，气氛还是很沉重。

“先送到深切治疗部观察吧，有什么情况告诉我。“Erik挂断一个电话把手机放回口袋。

Charles突然停下脚步看着他：”我好像是外行。“

Erik也站住转身看他，但Charles盯着墙角，根本不想看他：“见到家属之后就确信了，我觉得做手术是正确的。”

“外科医生应该警惕轻率的感情。“他说。

“你到底是不是完全站在患者立场上在考虑问题？“Charles知道这不是主治医生对首席医生说话的态度，但他气得完全控制不了。

“医生当然要站在患者角度考虑了。“

“她是无意识的患者，患者家属的决定对患者影响非常大！“

“所以呢？“Erik不痛不痒的语气真的让他想冲他鼻子来一拳。

“不管做不做手术结果都是一样的。“他还没说完Erik突然打断他。

“严格来说并不一样，病人必须挺过手术，为什么要给她这种压力？“

“我是要通过手术来帮助脑干不再受损，“他抬起头看向Erik的眼睛，“还能维持更久的生命。”

Erik冷静地面对眼眶发红的Charles：“她已经没有自发性呼吸了，反而有可能在手术中死亡，她腹中的胎儿也是一样。“Erik皱起眉头看着他。

“可是万一呢？有可能坚持下来，胎儿就有引产的可能性！“Charles也不甘示弱，声调都变高了，“如果不做手术，这个万一会发生的奇迹就没有机会了啊！”

“为了谁？“Erik露出难以理解的表情。

“病人家属，“他气坏了，在心里骂Erik无情无义，”给家属一点时间吧！他要在突然面临孩子和妻子的死亡。“

Erik转头看向别处，深深地吸进一口气，Charles看着他咬了咬牙。

“如果你不愿意做这台手术，我做！“Charles目光坚定，“你没有失去过重要的人，你是不会理解家属的！”

“Charles。“他难以置信又饱含意味地看着他。

“我来做吧！“虽然身高和等级的优势让Erik可以居高临下地压制他，但他还是直直地看着他，“我来做吧！我不是可以做吗！”

“你现在正打算越过首席和主治医生的界限，如果你和我是因为私下交集的关系才变成现在这样..."

Charles极为不满地打断他：”如果考虑到私下交集我不会这样做的！“

Erik要说的被噎回去，咬住在牙齿把气忍回去。

“我是作为医生，说出我的个人意见。”

“那就将你作为医生的个人意见更加合理化想办法说服我。“Erik说完快速转身向门外走去，留下Charles独自站在原地。

“如果是我躺在那呢？“Charles冲着他的背影喊，“你会放弃我吗？”

Erik确实停下了脚步，站在原地慢慢转身看向Charles，他眼眶有点发红，抿着嘴唇气鼓鼓地看回去。

“你这是犯规。”Erik有点想笑但他忍住了，继续装作严肃的样子：“你并没有从医生的角度来说服我。”说完继续转身向外走去。

Charles气的把病例举过头顶又重重的抱回怀里。

“Fxxk！“他小声说。

而我们老奸巨猾的出题人双手揣兜，一边走一边笑得越发灿烂。

六

Chairles的手机屏幕亮了起来‘——你想喝一杯吗‘  
是Raven发来的信息。他有点心动，但转眼又选择回复一个“no“的表情。其实他好久没喝一杯了，但当下最重要的是患者。他揉了揉太阳穴——好不容易可以休息的下午被Erik那个无情的混蛋毁了。

现在他一筹莫展地托着脸，苦恼地对着电脑屏幕上的脑CT发愁。

手机又响了——来嘛！我叫了好多***’  
——我保证你会喜欢他们！‘

Charles有点动摇，一半是肉体对他的诱惑，一半是单方面地和Erik赌气。赌什么气呢，上午他离开后接了一个电话，声音听起来温柔极了！更过分的是没多久，他路过Erik的办公室——他发誓他不是特意绕路为了看看Erik在干嘛。当他屏住呼吸向办公室门上那一小块玻璃里望去时，Erik正和坐在桌子后面的一位女士谈笑风生，她甚至去拉了拉Erik交握在桌子上的手。而Erik那个混蛋！！他居然用两只手握住了她的手！！

Charles瞬间忘了自己是翘班来偷看的，转头狠狠地脱了自己的白大褂，气愤地甩来甩去。

“就是刚刚门口那个男孩吗？”艾森哈特太太忍不住往外看去，“就是你和我提了好几回的？这么年轻就成为主治医生真是年轻有为呀！”

“是的，但他都快三十了，”Erik也转头向空空的门口看去笑起来，“但是我惹他生气了，你得帮我出出主意妈妈，这关乎你儿子下半辈子的幸福。”

“哦！他看起来可真年轻，像刚毕业的样子！”她也笑起来，“我喜欢他的眼睛！”

“去！”Charles拨通了妹妹的电话，恶狠狠地咬了一口早上想带给Erik的三明治，脑子里已经开始规划穿哪件衣服了，“去他妈的傻逼Lensherr！”

“哦我亲爱的哥哥！就在你家旁边的那个Club，我知道你很喜欢那的气氛！”电话那头的Raven笑的花枝乱颤，用浮夸的声音调侃他，“别告诉我你在跟你上级赌气。”

“他不允许我给那个患者做手术！”Charles苦恼地揉着头发，没好意思告诉妹妹他好像看见Erik的女朋友了，“他简直是个无情冷酷…”他艰难地在脑子里搜罗骂人的词汇，“…呃…又自以为是的渣男混蛋！”

Raven马上就要到Charles办公室门口了，但拐了个弯的她迅速躲了起来。

“哥。”她压低声音靠在拐角的墙上，“抬头。”

Charles不明所以，他还把那个三明治当作Erik用力地咬了一口泄愤后抬起头，看到背着手站在他办公室门口的Erik。

“如果晚上你还活着，我7点去你家找你。”Raven撒腿就跑，“急诊室还有没忙完的事情，先走一步！”

Charles已经忘了咀嚼了，举着手机失去了反应的能力。

开门进来俯下身靠近被噎住的Charles，一只手撑在他办公椅的扶手上，一只手不知道从哪掏出一杯焦糖拿铁。

“别噎死了。”Erik说了这么一句刷新Charles对混蛋认知底线的话。

Charles被干巴巴的三明治噎的脸通红——也许不能全怪可怜的三明治。

“我还是不会给你那个患者，”Erik直起身子，看向电脑屏幕上的脑部CT，“但是你可以跟我一起做这台手术。”

Charles咕咚一下就把拿铁和三明治咽了下去，瞪大了眼睛惊喜地看向Erik：“真的吗！”

“真的，”Erik觉得自己好像看见了围绕在Charles身边的星星和鲜花，“去通知患者家属吧…”

还没等他说完话Charles已经从椅子上一跃而起扑向Erik，用力地搂住他的脖子，Erik猜测到了他会有什么可爱极了的庆祝行为，但没想到是这个——Charles扑过来…不得不承认他确实挺有分量。重心不稳的Erik没站住，后退了几步撞开了虚掩的门，带着Charles重重地摔在了办公区的走廊地上。

捧着一大本病历的Hank被吓了一跳，他虽然对上级和上级的上级曾经辉煌的事迹有所耳闻，但没想到爱火重燃地这么快。最终他选择先去休息室躲一会。

“呃我…”Charles慌乱地把自己的手抽出来，揉着自己被Erik胸肌撞红的鼻子，手忙脚乱地扶着墙站起来，“我只是…想表达感激…”

Erik显然摔得不轻，两个人的衣服都乱七八糟，他撑起身体靠在墙上，：“…Xavier医生，你有多久没有量过体重了？”

“什么？”Charles花了几秒消化这句话得出了一个结论——Erik刚刚摔到脑袋了。他的脸一瞬间又红了一个度，又羞又气地转身甩上办公室的门，拉住百叶扇的调整链子，刷地关了个严实，把狼狈不堪的Erik关在门外。

好吧，Erik慢悠悠地爬起来还没想通自己说错了什么，明明都同意进行手术了，办公室的门突然被开了一条小缝，刚刚那杯可怜的焦糖拿铁被重重地放到地上后，立刻又被用力地关上了。

七点刚过门铃就响了，“你为什么非要来我家化妆？”Charles苦恼地给妹妹开了门，“你家又不是没有镜子。”

“拜托！我们已经很久没有过兄妹谈心了！”Raven把包和自己往Charles的沙发上一扔，脱力地躺着，“你不知道有多累…有个患者明明情况已经稳定了，我一走开他就突然又出状况。”

“你背了一个垃圾桶？”Charles打开她的包，乱七八糟的东西有些掉了出来。

Raven抬起头锤了锤肩膀：“我没法决定穿蓝的还是金色的，拜托你选一下。”

“…金色的。”他把Raven的鞋往旁边踢了踢。

“那我就穿蓝色的…”Raven翻了个身，“等等？这是什么？”她身子下抽出一条领带——上次Erik落在他家的领带。

“你什么时候开始打领带了？”Raven眯起眼睛，“我的哥哥有事情瞒着我。”

“别…别这样！”Charles眼神躲闪。

Raven凑近闻了闻领带：“Lensherr的领带？”她从小就嗅觉灵敏，“你们进展这么快吗？”

“不是！”Charles把领带从她手里抢过来，“我跟他一点关系都没有！”

“没有关系？Hank说今天下午看见你俩在办公区的地上拥吻。”她突然从沙发上跳起来，“你俩不会在这张沙发上干起来了吧！？”

“没有！”他气愤极了，“Hank才不会那么说！我们只是摔倒了！”

“得了得了我信你，我对你俩主演的肥皂剧没兴趣。”她自顾自打开冰箱拿出一杯酸奶，“我希望你还没吃饭，我快饿死了。”

他其实不打算吃晚饭，低头摸摸自己肚子上的软肉，又有点羞愤起来。

晚上十点半，酒吧气氛逐渐火热起来，许多出租车停在路边，门口的人也多了起来，Raven拉着Charles，迫不及待地往里走。其实Charles没什么心情，Raven把他安置在卡座后不停和旁边的男人说着什么，他局促地往旁边挪了挪，想离他旁边那个男人远一点。

“你想喝点什么？”Raven用口型问他。

“烈一点的。”Charles决定不醉不休，把那个磕到脑袋的混蛋抛之脑后。

“哇哦！”Raven旁边的男人递给他一排子弹杯，“看来今晚注定是个不眠夜。”

Charles不太喜欢这个男人——不止这一个，还有在座的每一个。他原本是很喜欢这种类型的，发达的肱二头肌，长得也阳光帅气，标准的美国青年，油嘴滑舌又会讨人高兴。但是最近他好像不太喜欢这种，他的审美一百八十度大转弯，开始喜欢肌肉呈流线型，长得不那么阳光的，不那么会说话的，德国血统...绿眼睛的…最好叫Erik Lensherr的类型。

他敷衍的喝下几杯纯酒，身体热起来，Raven不知道去哪里了，Charles有点想回家好好睡一觉。他百无聊赖地掏出手机查看信息信箱的小红点立刻吸引了他的注意力——一条Erik发来的消息——你在干嘛？

只是一条信息但是让Charles有点心慌，这么老土的聊骚开头他大学毕业后就没用过了，但是现在，这种老土的开场白让他小鹿乱撞。Raven突然从他后面揽住他的肩膀，带着浓重的酒气。Charles怀疑她几乎认识酒吧里的每个人。他手忙脚乱的锁上手机屏幕，希望她并没有发现自己的异样。

“来喝点这个，“Raven看起来开心极了，“马上就要到零点了，今天气氛很好啊，你看起来还是没什么兴趣。”

Charles默不作声地咕咚咕咚喝着那杯液体。

“这杯度数可不低，我不想把烂醉如泥的你弄回去。“Raven拿起另一杯转身向舞池走去，“别想那个混蛋了。“

她说的对，Charles再次拿出手机，恨恨地飞速回了三条信息。

——在看书  
——不过马上要睡了  
——晚安

然后他锁上屏幕，也在零点的狂欢中走进舞池，人群吵闹无比，拥簇着他们向最前面走去，气氛到达了顶点，在震耳欲聋的音乐和尖叫中和妹妹一起享受久违的放纵的欢乐。

手机在兜里震了一下，Charles没控制住自己，又拿出来解锁了屏幕，“等一下。”他意识到Raven已经嗨到听不见自己说话了。还是Erik。他怎么还没睡？Charles走出舞池疑惑地点开聊天框。

——DRY MARTINI*好喝吗？

Charles像是被雷劈了一样，手机又震了一下。

——我在你隔壁的卡座。

Charles僵硬地抬起头向左侧看去，Erik穿了一件看不清颜色的西装，手里拿着一杯水割威士忌和抽了一半的烟，这时光刚好打到Erik身上，遇光倏然收紧的灰绿色的眼睛像蛰伏在暗处紧盯着牡鹿的狼般看着自己，缓缓呼出的烟雾在流转的光下看起来无比迷幻。

那个眼神Charles一辈子也忘不了——他只看了一眼腰就发软了。

DRY MARTINI：一款古典鸡尾酒，度数较高

七

前一天晚上Charles没睡好，越想越气愤，他费劲千辛万苦才从酒吧里Erik的魔爪里逃出来，没想到第二天一上班就撞见大魔头，他心情看起来很好，还把自己堵在楼梯间里。

其实一开始是Chares拽着他进的楼梯间，他蹲守在手术室门口，Erik一出来口罩都还没摘，就被他拽着手术服，一言不发地往楼梯间走，路上遇到Logen，还冲他们说“医院不允许穿着手术服乱跑”，但是被忽视了。

Charles用力拽开楼梯间沉重的门，费劲半天，拖着Erik走进去又把门关上。

“我是来说服你的。“Charles瞪着他。

“我已经连做了两台手术了，我很累。“Erik靠在墙上抱着胳膊，没个站相。

Charles选择假装没听见：“……患者怀孕了，如果不动手术，她随时可能死亡，但我们如果给她动手术……“

Erik没再继续为难他：“你想用呼吸机维持她的生命，直到孩子可以出生是吗？“

“是！现在才六个月，只要我们用机器维持，两三个月是可以维持的！“Charles觉得自己胜利在望，激动起来。

“我跟你说过，她有可能撑不过手术。“Erik还是秉持他的原则，“你这是对患者的不负……”

“别跟我说不负责！“Charles一下就被激怒了，Erik是最没资格说他不负责的人了，“患者的丈夫！他才是患者的医疗代理人！患者肯定也会努力的！哪怕只有一丝希望！”

Erik没说话，Charles鼓着脸瞪他，很快他意识到自己情绪失控了，把头低下去挪开眼睛。

“……我是说，她要当母亲了，母亲会希望自己的孩子看一看世界的。“Charles补充。

“那这样，我允许你去和我的患者家属讨论，“Erik把“我的”咬的很重，“不过有条件。”

Charles雀跃地根本没仔细听，甚至都没听，就狂点头。

“吻我。“Erik站直又身体往Charles那倾。

Charles傻了，根本没往这想，他以为顶多是请他吃一个月午餐。就在此时，Raven拉开楼梯间的门：“哦！很抱歉打扰你们，”她看着Charles跃跃欲试准备搂住Erik的手，“不过Charles的轮班时间到了，你们得异地恋一会。“

接下来的两个小时里，Charles人在中央抢救区，魂早飞了，有患者的时候像往常一样，没患者的时候就站在护士站发呆。

“再推一只肾上腺素，叫Lenhnsherr下来做手术。”Raven往门口走，“要是调来急诊室你得学会接受这个。”

Hank看了一会抿嘴一会脸红的Charles，自己打了电话。对方回复很快，“他说五分钟就下来。”Hank挂了电话，“把病人推到那边去。”

Erik还在手术中，但楼下的患者情况确实非常紧急。

“抽吸，谢谢。”Erik熟练地找到出血点。

“血压回升。”Jean看着监控器回到正常值的数字。

“收尾工作你来做，我去接手楼下那个患者。”Erik走出手术室，走进电梯。他看了眼手表，距离上一次见到Charles已经过去了4小时。

“Dr. Howlett？患者是25岁女性，严重意识混乱……“Hnak推来新的病人，他试图按住轮床上不停挣扎的女人，他给患者绑上束缚带，“她的血压持续下降，收缩压90。”

“静推一升输液，注射升压药，他们说她前一天得了流感，发起高烧，然后变得具有攻击性，意识混乱。“

“谁们？“Raven按住她的头。

“她的朋友们。“Hank开始静脉推注，“他们给她做驱魔仪式。我们到达的时候她男朋友嘴里还不停喊着'上帝好撒旦坏'的话。“

“你呼叫了外科会诊吗？“Charles跑下来，他还穿着手术服。

“对，胆结石，”Logen看到Charles身后跟着Jean，“出现了超声墨菲征显示胆囊周围积液。”

“你们觉得是精神病吗？“

Logen看着体温计：“不她发烧了，绝对是感染。Hank？”

“脑膜炎或脑炎。“Hank有点结巴，“我们得做脊髓穿刺来确诊。”

“也可能是狂犬病。“Raven说。

“狂犬病？我喜欢你跳脱框架思考。“Logen抬头笑了两声。

“狂犬病夫人病例很罕见。“

“她的胆囊感染了，送她去下一台手术。“Charles从人群里挤进来，握住轮床的扶手。

“呃啊——“病人突然喊起来，挣扎着抬起头咬伤了Charles。

“啊！！“Charles叫起来。

“Fu——我们需要帮助现在！“Logen叫起来，“叫Erik！“

Charles握住自己受伤的左手，哆嗦着看着身边的同事。

“Let‘s go！带她上楼！“Logen拍了拍Jean的肩膀。患者不停挣扎着，嘴还在做着咬合的动作。

“你还醒着吗尤兰达？“Raven用手电筒照了刚那个狂犬病人的眼睛，”氟哌丁苯*起作用了。“

“这可能是我们看过唯一一例狂犬病。“Hank难以置信，他很激动。

Raven在做脊椎穿刺，头也不抬地接话：“这是很好的教学机会。“

“真的有必要吗？“Charles坐在旁边的轮床上，Erik站在他左侧抱着胳膊，而Charles转头不理会他，去看在他右侧帮他消毒的Jean。

“Dr.Gery？“Lennhsherr继续教学，也不理会Charles。

“把狂犬病免疫球蛋白直接注入伤口。“

“噢！“Charles吃痛的喊了一声。“你扎针水平还得再练练。”

“Sorry～“Jean歉意地笑笑。

Erik从她手里拿过针管握住Charles受伤的右手，“你是个好病人，别乱动。”

Charles别扭地别过头一句话也不说。Jean撇撇嘴退到一边去了，躲在Raven后面往他俩那瞄：“他俩怎么回事？”Raven嗤笑了一声，小声说：“你不知道吗？前两天Lenhnsherr把Charles堵在走廊里，说和他深吻就让他治疗那个病患。“

Jean吃惊地睁大了眼睛，这种越级的行为在医院里是被严令禁止的，但看在Erik和Logen的面上，没人作出什么动作。“所以Charles——是那个怀孕的病人吗？他得到那个病患了吗？“

“当然！“Logen从她俩身后出现，看着吃惊的Jean，“我们Cherik又要有新鲜血液了吗？“

“这些淤青在她来之前就有的吗？“打完针的Erik指着尤兰达的脚踝，“还有这个…… ”他握了一下她的手臂再松开，出现了鲜红的掌印。

Erik倒抽一口冷气：“Raven，脊髓液是什么颜色？“

急诊室所有人的注意力都被吸引过来，Charles停止用愤恨的眼神看着Erik，她拿起试管——不正常颜色的液体出现在所有人眼睛里，气氛瞬间凝固了。

“黑色。“

“她这不是狂犬病。“Logen抓起面罩，“你们马上退后！Erik，离Charles远一点！中央抢救区的闲杂人员请马上离开！快！“

“怎么了？“Charles吓了一跳，但没人回答他，他试图问Erik，“What the hell is going on？”

Erik没理会他，转头看向Logen：“我们得把急诊室隔离然后启用传染病处理方案。“中央抢救区正在疏散，“我们得联系疾控中心。“

“来个人告诉我！“Charles叫起来。

Jean几乎哭出来，她拿不定主意地看向Erik，后者正在通知警卫把门关上，别让任何人进来或出去。

“Erik！回答我！到底怎么了？“Charles的语气完全逾越了规定，但没人理会。

“……出血热。“他低下头看着Charles。

天黑下来的时候疾控中心来人了，他们穿着白色的防护服从车上一箱一箱地搬东西，Erik穿着黄色的防护服，带着一名负责人掀开透明的帘门走进来。

“现在这个区域是危险区，这位是疾控中心的Summers医生，圣地亚哥疾控中心的流行病学家，“Erik站在他身后，“所有被感染的病人都由她负责。”

“Dr.Howlett，CCCRP（战地伤员治疗研究项目）。“Logen走过来，他也穿着黄色的防护服，“好久不见，Scott。“

“这还真多缩略语，uh？“Scott看了他一眼点了点头，”多少人已经确认？“

Logen回答：“两个已有症状，一个确认已经暴露。“

“我的主刀医生被咬了。“Erik说。

Scott惊讶地回头：“被咬了？“

Erik回答：”被咬了。“

他点点头说，“好吧，是人格解体。出血会在脑部形成血栓只剩下脑干运作。“

Erik在防护面罩里深呼吸，抿着嘴看他。

“病人的人格已经被抹除了，只知道咳嗽，呕吐…还有乱咬。“他又点点头，”好吧他们在哪？“

“我带你去。“Erik自顾自说，“尤兰达在隔离帐篷里，她的朋友也要被隔离了。“他说这话的时候，刚刚来问她情况的女孩——安娜迪亚斯，正被绑上束缚带，她的脸上，手腕和其他被绑的位置已经出现了不正常的红色。她躺在轮床上不停挣扎喊着，但无人理会。

“这就是我要把她捆起来的原因。“Erik头都没转。

“如果你不吓她估计不会这么困难。“Scott转过身。

Erik从鼻子里哼了一声，Logen回答他的问题：“相信我，没人自愿进危险区。”

Erik依旧没理会，他停下脚步开始张望：“而Charles在……“

他什么也没看见。Charles呢？他一下子慌了，开始跑起来，从中央抢救区这头跑到那头。

——“停下停下！！”熟悉的声音从那边传来，Erik猛的转过身看到Charles坐在轮床上被推向感染区。

“你们干嘛！我不去那！！“Charles坐在轮船上，和安娜一样，不停呼喊着却没人理会。

“停下！“Erik快步走过来想拦住他们。

“我说什么来着？“Logen也转过身。

”快停下！Erik！叫他们停下！Erik！Erik！“Charles握着轮床的扶手，仰着头望着Erik。

但甚至没人理会Erik，Logen拽住几乎冲出去的Erik，眼睁睁看着Charles的轮床被推着经过他们进入病区，除了Erik，所有人都沉默地看着这一切发生。

“做点什么…Erik…Erik！“Charles近乎祈求地看着他，但没得到答复。

“Charles，对不起。“Raven向前一步看向病区的方向，Charles坐在轮床上，转身看着中央抢救区的方向——Erik的方向，无助地握着轮床的扶手，被推进第二层防护帘后就彻底看不见了。

Logen松开Erik，后者沉默着不语，低着头握了握手腕。

Erik回到他的办公室，Logen在和将军通电话，和Moira也在，Erik抱着胳膊坐在桌子上还是不说话。

“我在和国防部联系，上校。“电话里传出声音，开着外放，”我们还会派警卫队来。“

“有必要吗？“Erik盯着电话说，听不大出来情绪。

Logen歪了歪头说：“万一这演变成我在新几内亚看到的那样，有病人要爬出去…“

Moira直起腰：“拉沙病毒爆发时你在当场？”

沉默。

Erik紧紧盯着他：“有多少人死亡？“

“这可以不一样，“Logen意识到自己说错了什么，“这次可能完全不一样。”

“到底，多少。“Erik没打算放过他。

Moira张着嘴看着他们。

Logen犹豫了一下。

“没人。“

Erik闭上眼睛移开头。

“不不不听我说，混蛋你听我说，“Logen连忙摆手，“这次可能完全不一样。”

“空气会传播吗？“Erik再睁眼看起来很疲惫，他轮了两个班了，转而把目光投向Moira。

女士有点同情他，边走边说：“确定，应该是液体传播。”

“能治好吗？“Erik紧紧盯着她。

Moira犹豫了一下摇摇头避开他的目光：“没查出病毒前一切未知。”

“我们没有时间了。“Erik语气不太好，他意识到之后补充了一句，声音稍微小一点：”Dr.Xavier危在旦夕。“

Moira回答：“我们要做的是稳定大局，要排查所有暴露的人。“她有点想笑，“冷静点好吗？我们会有办法的。”

”急诊室里一百多好人都顾不过来，你怎么检测未知病毒？“Erik把手按在膝盖上，一点也没感觉到安慰。

“检测自身免疫抗体。“Logen拿着杯咖啡走过来。

“做PCR（聚合酶链式反应）要花很久。”Erik伸手准备接过来，却被Logen嫌恶地躲开。

“Fu*k yourself！不是你的！“Logen转脸立刻换了一副表情，“Summers医生，喝咖啡吗？“

Scott眉毛抽了一下：“我不喝。”他转过头，“先检查免疫球蛋白抗体，所有有症状的人都要进危险区监护。“

“现在它是你的了。“Logen把咖啡塞进Erik手里，后者也挑挑眉毛，但接过了咖啡往电梯走去。

Erik穿过满是病患的大厅，嘈杂的声音在掀开两层帘子后渐渐小了，他按下门的密码，穿着防护服走进危险区，护士忙的脚不沾地，他脱下普通的防护服，旁边的人立刻帮他穿上蓝色的——最高级别的防护服，拉链拉到鼻子上，咔哒一声扣上面罩，站在最后一层门前。脑子里不断地过这Charles无助的脸和声音，他有点出汗，掀开了最后一层不透明的帘子，再推开一扇玻璃门，仪器短促的滴滴声和忙碌的声音又回来了。他去看了安娜，她死寂地躺在床上，只有机器在显示不正常的数值，他不太敢去找Charles，但一转头就看见Charles，坐在病床上，看着旁边的安娜。

“隔离吗？“Charles也发现了他，气愤又难过地站起来看着他。

“我们在检查所有人。“Erik试图让他平静一点，伸手去拉他。

“我感觉挺好的！“Charles声音有点大了，他把手背到身后去。

Erik收回手，脸上重新回到没有表情的状态：“我知道你挺好的。“

Charles看着他，轻微的点了点头，眼眶稍微有点红——他一激动就这样：“她看起来没好转。”

Erik没回答，他转头往上看，心里在做斗争，他知道应该告诉Charles他们甚至没有任何头绪和办法，能做的只是把他用武装围起来，但他完全说不出口，他没法告诉Charles和他自己——他可能会死。

Charles追问，站到Erik看的方向：”她感染多久了？“

Erik低下头看着他，重心在脚上换来换去：“38小时，甚至48小时。”

“我多久了？大概，12小时？“Charles又问。

Erik走近他，Charles往后退了一步，脚跟撞到病床的轮子，抬起头看着他。Erik抬手按他的肩膀，病区蓝色的灯光照的他面部线条更坚毅了：“我不会放弃的，Charles，我不会放弃你的。“

Charles气焰全消，抿起嘴点点头：“嗯。“他眼睛开始又酸又红，扯出一个奇奇怪怪的笑，”我也不会。“说完就把自己从Erik身旁抽开，在眼泪掉下来之前跑走了。

可又能去哪呢？他转过头用运动服的袖子抹了把眼睛，跑到尤兰达床畔，她已经恢复一点意识了。Charles用包着纱布的手抓起两袋输液，神情恢复正常后迟疑了一下，看了一眼Erik，转头将输液挂上钩子。Erik还站在原地，在防护罩里看着他。

大厅里一团乱麻，Hank和几个第一年住院医师忙的焦头烂额，采血没完没了，Logen拿出防护服分发给每个医务人员，不停跑来跑去安抚滞留病人的情绪，Hank站在门口防止有人要冲出隔离区，门外是武装军队，抱着装满子弹的枪，封锁了全部出口。

“发生什么了！“安娜试图从床上坐起来，她小麦色的皮肤已经出现了明显的红色，所有人都穿着防护罩，只有Charles没穿，他跪坐在床上，不停在给尤兰达做CPR。仪器滴滴响着，Charles已经脱了外套，穿着短袖，头发被汗水黏在额头上，张着嘴喘气。

“我可以替你。“Raven弯腰站在他们旁边。但Charles摇摇头。

“她已经二十分钟没有反应了。”Raven直起腰，“检查脉搏吧。”

“NONONO！”安娜开始哭喊起来。

仪器没理会，滴滴的声音有节奏，传达着信息，Charles去摸她的脖子——什么也没有。Raven没说话，只是看着他，等他说话。

Charles转头看向挂在墙上的表：“死亡时间——晚上10点32分。”

Raven漠然地看着他，还是没有情绪，Charles转头看着妹妹，第一次觉得当年那个小女孩陌生到他害怕，安娜撕心裂肺地哭喊着尤兰达的名字，她的监测机器也开始叫起来，Charles再看了一眼妹妹，翻下去冲另一个患者跑去。

安娜痛苦地在病床上扭动着身体，Charles解开她的束缚带，什么也没说，呆滞着目光抱起她的身体，安娜像溺水一样喘不上气，哭着喊“我想帮尤兰达”，Charles什么也没说，只是用手捂住她肩膀上的淤青。Raven还是沉默，她转过头不去看他们，但戴着防护面罩没法擦眼泪。

*静脉推注  
* 本品为丁酰苯类衍生物的长效制剂，具有较强的阻断多巴胺受体作用，减少脑内多巴胺的含量。有较强的抗精神病作用而无催眠作用，降低体温和降低血压的作用较弱。还有类似γ氨基丁酸的作用，能阻断儿茶酚胺的中枢作用。临床主要用于慢性精神分裂症的维持治疗，也适用于其他精神症状，如精神运动性激越，成年人与老年人的谵妄和幻觉，儿童行为障碍和性格异常，舞蹈性运动障碍和其他精神病。

七点五

需要劳拉出场，她是抗体携带者，这里需要补充一下她的出场。

Logen刚做了一台心脏移植手术，上周送来的那名病人没抢救过来，他签署了器官捐赠书，信息录入后找到了匹配者，是个小姑娘。她的家人非常高兴，流着泪感谢上帝的恩赐。

只有一个人不高兴，她躲在Logen的办公室里，缩在他的椅子上，她是捐献者的女儿。在她父亲去世前，她的母亲也已经去世了，只剩下一个没见过面的赌鬼姑姑。Logen甚至成了她最熟悉的人。

Logen在成为急诊室主任之前，经历过一场车祸，用他的话说，他失去了所有——朋友，女儿，妻子。翻下山坡的大巴里31名乘客只有他一个人活了下来，所有人都闭口不提，但Erik记得——他是那台手术请来的外援。他记得当自己宣布死亡时间，做父亲的人在手术室外隔着玻璃看自己的女儿躺在手术台上，最终却只等到一句“死亡时间，凌晨3点52。”的眼睛。

他再回到急诊室时，好像变了一个人，只是像机器一样工作，第二年升了急诊科主任，负责那些令人焦头烂额的工作。

“你知道我不会政治。”他甩下文件夹，“除非你肯给我们配更多护士。”

“我们没有足够的资金，”院长拒绝了，“我们没有更合适的人选了。”

他随后联系了已经退休的上一任主任，老人家坐着轮椅笑眯眯地计划着退休后度假的行程，和他相伴50年的爱人。

“没有足够的护士吗？”老人拉着他的手还是笑眯眯的。

“你看了预算？”老主任的爱人正把一个行李箱搬上保姆车，他们的车没有副驾驶座位，改装成了轮椅的固定装置，据老主任说，是他爱人亲手改装的，非常牢固。

“对，我看了，确实什么也没有。”Logen把所有的报表都带来了，老主任的爱人看了他一眼，随手翻阅了一下，随即挑出一本放在最上面。

Logen不解，他翻了翻看出这是整所医院的预算表，他抓了抓脑袋把目光投向老前辈。

“知己知彼，百战不殆。”他拍拍Logen的胳膊，“你得知道一共有多少预算。”

于是他们得到了足够的护士，还迎来了新一批的住院医师，Erik在天台上吹风，轮了两个班，他忙到不知道是白天还是晚上，Logen拿着几瓶啤酒从他背后出现，都沉默着，靠着栏杆缓缓蹲下碰了一下瓶颈。

直到那个黑头发的小女孩出现，当她得知自己父亲的死讯一头扑进Logen怀里哭起来时，Erik联系了儿童保护机构，对方说她会被送到姑姑家里或者收容所，Logen没说话，他记得劳拉坐上车时看着他的眼神。

“Logen！”突然有一天劳拉又出现在基诺莎医院的导诊台前，背着一个不怎么干净的包。

Logen扯着自己的手术帽，把她带到办公室里，是Charles感染出血热的那天。

“你有没有吃的？”劳拉往沙发上一躺，“我要饿死了。”

“你怎么过来的？”Logen给她拿了杯水，一个面包，“你姑姑呢？”

“她根本不管我，我这段时间一直在收容所里，没人愿意收养十几岁的孩子，尤其是女孩。”她狼吞虎咽地吃下去，“还有吗，没吃饱。”

“你姑姑家在爱荷华州！你怎么来的？”Logen拉开两个抽屉，最终只搜罗到几根能量棒，“我必须要联系机构。”

“不！你不能！”她大叫起来，“我从该死的爱荷华州来！我坐大巴来的！你不能把我送回去！”*

“坐大巴？”Logen也叫起来，“这里是他妈的洛杉矶！”

“不要骂脏话。”劳拉从他手里拿过面包和水，不打算再告诉他自己在大巴上的几天几夜。

“得了吧，”劳拉咽下最后一口干巴巴的能量棒，“你有钱吗？给我三百，二百也行，我不再来找你了。”

“你要那么多钱干什么？”Logen警惕起来，他已经联想到女孩小小年纪染上毒瘾了，“你去哪？”

“我去俄勒冈，那边有我朋友，”劳拉看着他，“不给也行，我刚从你外套里摸到一百…七十五块。”顺手拍了拍他放在医院给的破旧沙发上的外套。

Logen都不太会说话了，但他还是联系了儿童保护机构，对方说，除了他收养劳拉，没有更好的办法了。

“不可能，我绝对不会。”他抱着胳膊走了好几圈，等他再回到办公室时——他记得他把门锁上了。

可办公室里空无一人，劳拉已经走了，他抓起手机让Hank去封锁大门。

但哪里还需要他去封锁，整栋医院已经被防疫中心和部队围起来了——现在是出血热爆发的那个晚上。他在门口找到了被推搡着的劳拉。

“听我说听我说！”他手忙脚乱地给她戴上口罩，“你不能出去，去我办公室，快。”

随后，他带着Erik进入危险区，没多久Charles躺在病床上，口鼻都是血，Erik喊着他的名字，甚至无法给他插管，之后防疫中心接手了所有病患。

“他们是谁？”Erik警惕起来，Charles的情况刚刚好转，他不想离开危险区一步。

“防疫中心副局长，你们的患者将由我们全权接管。”Scott说。

“绝不可能！我不可能离开他！”Erik死死抓住Charles轮床的栏杆，“这是我的病人！”

“他状况很稳定，”Logen抓着他的手腕试图拉开他，“走吧。”

当他们走出危险区，在通道里，不断有确诊的人被送进来，Logen透过防护罩看到一个黑发小女孩，甚至口罩都没戴好，被安保推搡着往危险区里走，她也看见了Logen，随即扑上来。

“别让他们带我走！Logen！”她抱住Logen的胳膊，而这个加拿大壮汉一句话说不出来，张着嘴甚至什么也做不到。

“不要反抗！小姐！”拿着枪的安保人员拽着她的胳膊，最终把她拽着走进危险区，Logen开始耳鸣，他转身要往回走，被Erik抓住了肩膀。

“Logen！”劳拉磕磕绊绊地被推着往前走，“到底怎么了！Logen！”

至此是he的开头，出血热是汉坦病毒感染，基本没有治愈可能，我需要给Charles制造一个奇迹，劳拉就是奇迹。

预警*be无能者不要往下看了，跳过这一小段，这一小段是我脑的，是如果没有劳拉的话的结局，不过后面还要，因为这个结局作废了

Erik被迫离开危险区，Charles还躺在床上闭着眼睛，插管已经完成了，被感染的Hank负责监控他的状况，Erik撑不住了，窝在办公室破旧的沙发上休息了一个小时，目前Charles已感染21小时。

Charles的检测器叫起来，他的口鼻不断涌出血来，在输了两个单位的血后，疾控中心不肯再给他下一个单位的血了，Erik防护服穿了一般挂在腰上，他跑进危险区的通道，引来侧目，Logen把他拦在最后一层隔离帘后，他就拽着防护帘要往里冲，没戴任何防护措施。

Jean正在给他做CPR，肋骨断裂的声音被仪器的尖叫盖过了。

“我要进去！”Erik歇斯底里地冲Logen吼着。

“他救不过来了。”Logen拽住他。

“至少他不会孤单死去！”他挣脱了Logen的手，却怎么也拉不开防护帘的拉链。

Jean停止了按下，几条直线在屏幕上不停作响，她抬头看着防护帘外的Erik，轻轻把布盖过Charles的头顶：“死亡时间，下午5：21。”

“Charles并不孤单。”Logen没再拦他，只是把手搭上他肩膀。

八

Erik坐在办公室里，他因为去危险区太多次被发了限制令，Scott推门进来，身后跟着Logen。他深吸了一口气，躲闪着眼睛：“现在和尤兰达接触的人，”他停顿了一下，“已经死了三个了。48小时就能致命，目前安娜是唯一的幸存者。她什么时候感染的？“

“29小时以前。“Logen拿起笔在白板上写下时间，那块白板已经很脏了，他用力摇晃几下笔，才在板子上勉强写出几个数字。

Erik还没反应过来，来回看着他们，手开始抖——他不过才离开危险区两个小时，现在死亡人数已经上升到3个了！尤兰达，安娜……还有一个是Charles吗？Erik开始喘不上气，他张嘴想问是不是他，可是空气噎住喉咙，徒劳地张着嘴。

“尤兰达的病史里没有任何记录，那他是如何接触病毒的？“Logen靠在墙上说，看起来没什么精神，还是抱着胳膊，“她是从别人那感染的。”

“也就是说还有别的病毒携带者在外面。“Scott接上话。

“你们……“Erik张开嘴，他听不见自己的声音，你们是不是漏了一个？

“你们是不是漏了一个？“Erik重新说了一遍。

“……Charles。“

Soctt摘下眼镜看向Logen，没等他说话，Erik愣了一下，像离弦之箭一样，横冲直撞地朝门口跑去，Logen手疾眼快抓住他往回拉：“等等等等！我们去了发现尤兰达的地方！听我说！Erik Lenhnsherr！我们发现一具尸体带回来一个！抢救无效死亡！“

“我没忘记他。“Logen默默走到白板前，从Scott手里拿过笔，在白板上补上“Charles“。

”他在下午三点多的时候感染的。“Logen看着Erik。

“10小时。“”38小时。“Erik低着头想，他还剩38小时。

Scott在电脑上录入时间：暴露时间——10小时  
死亡时间——还空着。

Erik一直低着头，咬着嘴里的肉，沉默着。Logen抬起头看着他。

“我们能做什么？“他低着头说。

Scott说：“我们做了一切我们能做的，提供支持性护理，输液。以及平衡电解质，维持血压。“

Erik看了他一眼，抬起手按着鼻梁，靠在墙上。

“你们能腾出的所有透析机我们都需要。“Scott补充了一句。

“就这些？“Erik放下手看着他，“Charles快死了，我们就在这干看着这破表？“

“我们不仅是看表，我们在尽我们所能。“Logen也有点冒火，“能不能别这么操蛋？我们都在想办法帮他！”

“Dr.Lenhnsherr？“Scott忍下一口气，拿起几张纸，“你们员工的血液报表。”

“你们三个没事……“他还没说完，Erik立刻走过来，从他手里拿走自己看。

“……但某些医务人员的结果是阳性的。“他抬起头看着Logen继续说。

Erik站在隔离区门口，他掀起帘子，Hank和Jean走进去，Jean站在透明的帘子后面，谁也没说话，Hank站在她身边，看着防护服里的Raven，Logen走过去缓慢地拉上防护帘的拉链。Erik转过身，带着Jean往危险区走去，Hank再看一眼Raven，跟上他们的步伐。

Charles背对着门躺在病床上，裹紧外套蜷缩成一团，Erik听说人在没安全感的时候会缩起来，模拟在母亲子宫中的状态，他走过去，灯光不太亮，Charles闭着眼，隔了两张床一个帘子就是尤兰达还没形成尸僵的身体，呼吸很轻，右手枕在头下面。Erik伸出手去摸他的头发，Charles没睡着，像惊弓之鸟一样弹起来惊恐地看着他，在看清防护罩里的面孔后迅速坐起来扑进Erik怀里，搂着他的腰，贴着他身上的防护服，把脸埋进去。

Erik的手僵在空中不知道能做什么，Hank站在她身后，只是盯着床上的安娜，她戴着氧气罩，移一动不动。Jean开始控制不住自己的呼吸，四处看着，Charles的监测仪还没爆发出响声，把脸迈进Erik怀里，Erik的手一下一下从头往下顺他的后背，抬起头没出声。

“真是难以置信…… “Hank摇着头看着他们。

Charles听到别人的声音一下从他身上抬起来，看到Jaen和Hank没有任何防护措施，听诊器还挂在脖子上：“怎么回事？他们怎么没有防护措施？”他睁大了眼睛，“Erik！你们怎么没有给他们防护措施！“

Erik转过身，手搭在他肩膀上，Jean忍不住了，她朝Charles走过来，看到Charles的眼睛周围已经出现深红色的斑点，戴上充氧管，蹲在他床边把脸埋了起来，Charles握住她的手，胸膛的起伏显得那么吃力。

“听着，我们没有放弃希望，“Raven和Howard穿着蓝色的防护走服进来，眼睛在他们两个人脸上扫过，“你们也别放弃。”

Charles的目光对上妹妹，她看起来很疲惫。

“我想给莎拉打个电话，“Raven看着哥哥，她已经不叫她母亲了，因为很多事情她们决裂了，Charles也是，“她看到新闻会很担心。”

“所以我们现在要做什么？“Jean抬起头，这个第一年住院医师刚刚哭过，除了哭红，她原本就白的皮肤让暗红色的斑点更加明显了。

”工作，我们尽力帮助患者，“Hank看着她，“也帮彼此。”

“她现在高烧，体温达到四十度，“Howard站在安娜床边，“她快不行了。‘’仪器滴滴滴地响起来，Charles醒过来了，他被要求休息，保存体力，一睁眼看到Emma转头看着他，露出一个笑容。

“你回来了？“Charles说话声音很小。

“我放弃了休假，“Howard递给他一杯水，“就算是为了我的假期，等你好起来我们得把那该死的啤酒喝了。“

“现在别跟我调情。“Charles笑起来，抬起眼睛试探性地看了一眼Erik，Howard也往那儿看，Erik站直身体不自然地瞟了一眼他们，Charles收回目光，做了个干杯的动作。

“他吃醋了。”Howard用嘴形夸张地跟他说。

Charles虚弱地笑起来，张嘴想说什么，但他突然皱着眉头脸上露出痛苦的表情说不出话，机器短促地尖叫起来。

“Charles！“Hank喊起来，“快来人！“

“这里需要人手！“Erik不停喊他的名字，“Charles？Charles！“

Raven跑过来，她把发抖的Jean拉到一边。

“Charles！看着我！“Erik捧着他的脸用手指去摸他的脖子，“他的脉搏很微弱，才过了12小时！”

“血压在下降！70/20！“Howard看了眼毫无理智的Erik，他已经完全指望不上了，“给我根三腔管！“

“Charles，你要撑住！“Erik还在和他说话。

“给我！快！“Howard和Hank同时叫起来，他们把Charles围起来，Jean从他们的肩膀中间看到毫无反应的Charles，可怜的女孩已经做不出任何反应了，Raven的声音尖锐起来：”需要吸引器！“

“你要撑住。”Erik用戴着橡胶手套的手胡乱地抹着他下巴上的血。

Charles尝试了几次睁开眼睛，强烈的光让他的眼睛刺痛，上方有几个模糊的蓝色轮廓，但又闭消失了，他连呼吸都很吃力，他听见有人喊他的名字，像是泡在水里，遥远又急切。

“中心静脉导管插入。“他听见有人在喊。

“他醒了！先别插管！Charles！“Erik握住Charls的手喊起来——他一直在喊，“Charles！“

“Charles？你能说话吗？“Howard问，Charles满脸是干掉的血迹，轻微地晃动了一下，他试图张嘴，但根本发不出声音。

Erik扶住他的头：“你能和我们说话吗？”

Charles用尽全身力气，用无名指勾住Erik的手，握了一下，然后又失去了意识。

Raven拉着Jean站在安娜床旁边，安娜躺在床上也没有任何意识：“准备开另一条静脉通路。”她抬头看了一眼Erik，这位年轻有为的医生已经毫无风度可言。

“Charles？Stay with me……“他说。

但他没给反应，Howard向后退了一步：“准备插管。”

Erik张着嘴，狼狈又痛苦，直到插管完成他才回过神：“仅仅过了24个小时。”

“病毒通过咬伤直接进入了他的血液循环。“Howard回答他，“血氧饱和升高，血压升高。”

突然危险区的们被打开，几个穿着迷彩颜色防护服的持枪人走了进来。

“请立即远离病人。“Scott走在最前面，他又重复了一遍，“请立即远离病人。”

Raven抬起头，但Erik先她一步出声：“Who the hell are you？”

“Dr.Lenhnsherr，这是疾控中心副局长，“Scott对他的态度不太满意，“乔纳森霍桑医生。”

“我不管他是谁！“Erik一下站直了身体，尽量放轻力度去握住Charles的手腕，生怕他被夺走似的，“Dr.Xaxier是我们的同事。”

他补充了一下：“也是朋友！他现在无比煎熬！“

Logen看不下去了，他打断Erik：“你知道我们现在的状况吗？”

“知道！这正是我要接手的原因！“他终于找到一个理智的人来对话，火急火燎地回答，“你们没有足够的经验，是在耽误这位医生的抢救时间！”

“这里的每一位病人都需要检查后才能离开！“Logen火气也上来了。

“没人可以离开！基诺莎医院已经封锁了，安保人员也已经被国民警卫队替换了。“他说。

“我们会接手所有病人，疾控中心负责治疗，包括Dr.Xavier！“Scott特意看了一眼皱着眉头的Erik。

“不，我们不会走。“Erik摇着头，“至少我不会走。”

“你必须走。“副局长说。

“不行！”Erik好像一个要被抢走玩具的小男孩晃着身体，试图通过耍赖再等等。

“Erik？Erik！“Logen打断他，“他很稳定。”

他们走出危险区，在通道里，不断有确诊的人被送进来，Logen透过防护罩看到一个黑发小女孩，甚至口罩都没戴好，被安保推搡着往危险区里走，她也看见了Logen，随即扑上来。

“别让他们带我走！Logen！”她抓住Logen的胳膊，而这个加拿大壮汉一句话说不出来，张着嘴甚至什么也做不到。

“不要反抗！小姐！”拿着枪的安保人员拽着她的胳膊，最终把她拽着走进危险区，Logen开始耳鸣，他转身要往回走，被Erik抓住了肩膀。

“Logen！”劳拉磕磕绊绊地被推着往前走，“到底怎么了！Logen！”

九

越要离开越向你生命靠近

凌晨三点五十的基诺莎医院和往常一样灯火通明且忙碌，不同的是安稳到死寂的病人，要知道平日里候诊大厅可是呜嚷呜嚷一片，像蝇群吵得人耳朵脑袋都发晕。

“别他妈拦我！“神经外科的主治医生像个狂犬病人一样抓着危险区的门框，安保人员举起枪对着他，Sott从里面走出来，防护服上有血迹。

“Lenhnsherr，“他站在隔离门里，“如果你能冷静下来发挥你神经外科医生的优势，我们会需要你的。”

Erik愣了一下，随即慌乱地整理头发：“我会的，我会的。“

“你得听指令。“Scott说着往后退了几步拉开隔离帘。

Erik点着头仓促地穿上防护服往里走，Hank的情况稍微比他们好一点，他站在Charles旁边，安娜的身体已经盖上白布，几个防疫局的人围在她旁边拆卸她身上的管子，除了脚步声，还有Charles呼吸机有节奏的气声。他躺在距离Erik几步远的轮床上，手臂露在外面，带着氧气罩，维持生命的机器滴滴响着提醒着他的生命正在流淌。

“他情况很稳定。“Scott走过来递给他一块热毛巾，“给他擦一下脸吧，都是血。”

Erik接过毛巾走过去，Charles紧闭的双眼让他想起很久以前也见过这样的画面——Charles睡着的时候。很久了，真的很久了。但Erik一直记得他把蓝眼睛闭上时像冬日里降生在温暖的干草中的小羊羔，干干净净安安稳稳，一点也看不出来他醒着时疯狂快乐的样子。

当时Erik刚刚当上副教授，同时出现的是活蹦乱跳的新生，叫喊着冲进他们梦寐以求的教室。Charles就是他们中的一员，从头到脚洋溢着他那个年龄该有的明媚，他甚至——敢爱敢恨。Charles恨的是他，爱的也是他。不过那都是后话了。他入学第二个星期就名满校园——放出狠话要在感恩节前把神经外科最火辣的副教授Erik Lenhnsherr睡到手。

他甚至还和人打赌，输了的请喝酒。Erik听说的时候他正在下楼，边走边喝一杯清咖啡，刚刚参加完一个演讲——台下坐着Charles的那种。Emma在门口楼梯底下站着，让他有种不好的预感。

Emma的手机摆在他眼睛跟前——当时还是那种按键的手机，屏幕上赫然是Charles从他身边人下手的证据——问Emma晚上有没有空带他崇拜的“偶像”一起吃个饭。

Erik哼了一声：“喝杯酒还差不多。“

她示意他接着看，但Erik直接把手机还给她了：“我不去。”

“你知道——“她意味深长地看着Erik离开的背影悠悠开口，“你的新工作还差我一封推荐信。”

Erik咬牙切齿地转过头，不得不接受这个要挟。当他推开酒吧门的时候，Charles都喝到六分满了，站在桌子上仰头举着一大杯已经见底的啤酒，嘈杂的声音和橘黄色的灯光让刚完成工作的Erik头脑发昏，倚靠在吧台上不自禁地笑起来。

Charles看见他，笑着走过来，领口敞开，

“很愚蠢。“Erik说，也笑。

那天晚上Erik很尽兴，Charles比他还尽兴，玩着他根本没听说过的喝酒游戏，高声呼喊默不作声却成为最终赢家的姓名——Erik Lenhnsherr，后者仰头喝干杯底的几滴余酒，任由Charles醉醺醺地摔在他身上。

那天晚上Erik不得不拖着走不了路的他狼狈地站在路边，祈祷上帝派来一辆出租车，好把他们都塞进狭小的后排座，丢了围巾，手套，甚至大衣，口鼻呼出大片酒味的白雾。

第二天Charles没来上课，Erik独自拖着疲惫的身体和因宿醉疼痛不已的脑袋，痛苦地带着路上完成最后核查的表格，衣冠不整脸色发黑地跑向会议室。但会议已经结束了——已经12点多了，昨天在不知不觉中离开的Emma靠在门框上，抱着胳膊。看样子她替Erik渡了一劫。

“我有的时候觉得你真是个混蛋。”她忽然开口。

Erik没理她，拉开会议室的门走了进去。

时间翻回现在，临时隔出来的危险区，Erik自认为是个合格的前任，分开后别说纠缠，一丝的消息都没给过，整整7年，他们在彼此的生活中消失，不给蛛丝马迹，手边没有彼此的照片——他离开的很仓促。有时他不禁在想，如人间蒸发一样的彼此，又怎么会再有不可割舍的感情？但当他握着Charles的手——久违地握着时，只剩下失魂落魄，伤心欲绝。

Hank走过来站在他身后，看着他狼狈不堪的背影说：“承认吧。”

Erik没说话，他头也没转，只是一昧地盯着Charles紧闭的双眼。

“承认吧，你爱他是不是？”

Charles觉得自己像是做了一个冗长的梦，无法下美梦或噩梦的定义。痛苦和沉寂交替中时不时出现一些闪着光的回忆片段——某一年夏季午后静悄悄的教学楼，虚幻的阳光透过巨大玻璃窗外茂密的树叶照进来，白晃晃的光洒在擦得干净的地板上。他抱着一沓纸，目的地是楼上的办公室。他快速跑上去，脚步声急促兴奋，停在走廊尽头那扇门外。

他记得自己深吸一口气，不像是他自己的呼吸，而是像在大风中推开门外面灌进一股激流，冲开关不结实的窗户。Charles伸手握住门把手，一用力——

刷——

惨白的天光晒在他脸上，刺得他睁不开眼。屋里静悄悄的，灰尘在空气中漂浮着，另外一侧的窗户拉了半边窗帘，堪堪投下一小片阴影。Charles的胸口突然被击打了一下，不怎么好受，像弹出的安全气囊一样的重击几乎把他打倒在地上。但他的腿更不受控制，迈开步子往阴影里走，心脏还在被挤压，手里的纸被揉皱了几张。

阴影里有张临时放的行军床，Erik在那儿，他睡着了，手搭在额头上，穿了两天的衬衣敞开了三颗扣子，露出去年夏天学校组织海边团建时被晒黑些的胸口。Charles蹑手蹑脚靠近他，弯下腰看他，近得能听见他的呼吸，看见他睡梦中不太安稳，发着抖的睫毛。

Charles的心脏跳的飞快，他知道自己在缺氧，Erik的呼吸声像他本人一样沉静，而自己的呼吸喷在他削瘦的脸颊上。Erik皱起眉的样子让人觉得他好像在梦里做一台不令人满意的手术。Charles想往后退，但Erik突然睁开眼与他对视。

Charles的心脏在这一刻骤然停止跳动，机器响起刺耳的声音，所有人的脑子都嗡鸣着，他似乎听见尖叫，是Raven吗？他记得妹妹喜欢这么尖叫，解剖课上一只青蛙挣脱束缚跳到她脸上她就是这么叫的。

难道我有勇气与你在一起庆祝正日。

一阵眩晕冲击了他的回忆，当Charles再睁开眼时，他已经躺在Erik的公寓里了。他常去Erik的公寓里，但他们从来没有——一次也没有，做过。

Erik不肯和他做，不论Charles是喝醉酒，像五月的猫一样趴在他身上开始脱衣服，还是穿着半镂空的衣服坐在他的桌子上，Erik都不为所动。每一次Charles不请自来憋着一肚子坏水对他上下其手时他都保持着一副思想有贞操带一样的表情，Charles得不到一丝一毫的成就感，他那套屡试不爽的招数现在毫无用武之地。最终他只好挤在Erik的沙发上一遍遍看《星球大战》系列电影。

当时Erik不过是个刚刚当上副教授，还要收拾很多烂摊子的年轻人，只租的起四五十平米的房子，沙发是淘来的二手货。扶手处已经磨损成毛茸茸的但依旧干净——在Charles出现之前。Charles喝多后错过校舍关门时间后被他收留，总能吐得他沙发惨不忍睹。Erik有时都怀疑Charles是故意在外面游荡到凌晨三点点，只为了把他从睡梦中拉起来，赖在他沙发上过夜。他当时的公寓多么拥挤，拥挤得只能容下他们两个人的秘密，他们的心胸也狭隘，狭隘得只能容下彼此。那时Charles野心勃勃，一心只想再深刻点，而Erik沉默着，不肯迈出那一步。

“我是你老师，”他不肯接过Charles手里的酒杯，“你还是学生。等你毕业再说吧。”当时他也仅仅24岁。

Charles沉浸在刺激的甜蜜中，随口说出他要提前完成学业的话。欢愉冲淡了他对接下来发生事情的预测度，丝毫不知道Erik保守秘密的痛苦。这并不代表着Erik不爱他，或者说不如Charles爱他那样多。恰恰相反，他爱Charles比自己想象得要多，只是Charles那时太年轻，错把暗涌当作平静。但他会张开手臂接住从他床上跳下来的Charles；在学校中遇见他时虽然面无表情，但是会在Charles困到走不稳的时候像天使降临一样带着一杯咖啡出现，或者是在他饿得两眼发黑从解剖室出来时把一份三明治拎在他眼前。

每当这种时候Charles都无法形容这种感觉，19岁的他太过年轻了，甚至不知道如何珍惜它。

但事情在突然间天翻地覆，那天Erik背着电脑包走向办公室，他一直低着头看Charles发来的信息，丝毫没注意到周围人的目光。突然有个抱着一堆器械在楼梯上奔跑女孩撞到他肩膀上把手里的骷髅头扔出去时他才抬起头，一边说着抱歉一边帮她捡东西。但她看起来并不怎么感激，好像Erik身上有瘟疫似的，连句谢谢也没说就从他手里抢过那根大腿骨，和同行的同学嘀嘀咕咕地跑开了。

Erik不解地继续往前走，周围每一个人都小声嘀咕着，距离太远他也听不清楚，他摸了摸自己的脸，什么也没有。他又检查自己是不是穿着睡衣拖鞋就出来了，也没有，他领带都打的是这一周最好的。直到他拉开自己办公室的门，Emma对着电脑坐在那。

“我被通缉了吗？“Erik说着放下自己的包问她，“怎么都对我避之不及？”

Emma没说话，把电脑屏幕转向他。界面停留在校园论坛上，一个匿名人说：“神经外科副教授ErikLenhnsherr和本科学生谈恋爱”。

Erik站在门口，背后钻上一股凉意，他想转身逃跑，具体逃开什么，他自己也不知道但最终他只是走到办公桌前，安静地打开文档，沉默地敲打键盘。

Charles中午在食堂里带着宿醉的身体犹豫吃什么时Howard带着两个姑娘从他身后出现，问他看没看论坛：“你不是想弄你们副教授吗？”他用一种‘没事还会有更好的男人’的表情把手搭在他肩膀上，“他和你们系别人谈恋爱了。”

Charles被吓傻了，端着餐盒不知所措。当他赶到校长室的时候，被Emma拦在门外。他喘着粗气问Erik怎么回事，Emma不说话，他使劲推开校长室的门冲进去。

“学校很看好你，Charles Xavier，“校长史密斯先生年近花甲，双手交握着放在桌子上，“你很有天赋，很聪明。”

这一刻Charles意识到整件事情的责任已经不会再落到他头上，抓住Erik的手臂歇斯底里地喊了起来：“不！不是的！不是这么一回事！Erik！跟他们解释！是我缠着你！“

然而并没有人给他回应，史密斯先生仅仅叹了口气，把那封辞呈放进抽屉里，Erik把公文包换了只手拿，没再看他一眼，转身走出门。Charles试图解释整件事情是他一厢情愿，试图把Erik和他的名誉一同留下来。

最终让Charles无法辩解的是Emma告诉他，在他递交辞呈到出门说的唯一一句话：“他说他递交辞呈自愿离开，责任在他，你很有前途，无需被开除。

两个人一消失流言就得不到证实。

这是Emma和他说的，Charles沉默着走出教学楼，Howard把那辆川崎ZX-6R横在教学楼的阶梯下，手里拿着一个头盔，后座上还有一个，看见Charles失魂落魄的样子一把抓过他的肩膀，把多的头盔戴在他头上，再给自己戴好后发动引擎在轰鸣和口哨声中带着Charlres驶离校道，往海岸的方向去。Charles正茫然的坐在后座上盯着前方不断变近的海岸，当然也没看见停在校门口的三辆黑色轿车，还有匆忙从其中一辆上下来喊他名字，但也只能在他背影消失后回到车上往另一个方向离去的Erik。

ZX-6R（2003）  
KAWASAKI向来以野蛮狂暴的硬汉作风著称，对于榨出最后一滴性能有着毫不妥协的坚持，2003推出的ZX-6R便是最好的范例。当其他车厂都采用相对稳定的600cc引擎时，KAWASAKI将疯狂的636cc引擎导入。而USD倒叉和辐射卡钳的配置，更是将MotoGP等级的赛车配备，首度搭配在市售车上，为600cc仿赛树立新的标竿。

Tbc


End file.
